Staff Combinations in Vagrant Story
The Staff Design, together with Great Axe, has only six Tiers. Only six tiers makes Staff one of two shortest ladders up which you can take weapons that have accumulated a lot of Class and Affinity bonuses, rather than just throwing those weapons away because their Design is weak or their supply is excessive. Unfortunately Staves are pretty rare considering they are the only Design focused on increasing Intelligence strength for casting spells. Staff has the useful Break Art Riskbreaker. Of note when combining is the bottleneck at Shamanic Staff. Shamanic Staff will combine only with Summoner Baton, not the next higher tier of Bishop's Crozier. It is normal for weapons and armor in VS to have a penultimate Tier that combines productively only with itself. Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of ten categories, called Designs for the purpose of this guide. The categories each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that category are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. The levels of weapon Designs, from weak to strong, are called Tiers for the purpose of this guide. The results of Combinations of the six weapons of the Staff Design with all of the 90 weapons in Vagrant Story are shown here. A combination of a weapon Design of a particular Tier with one of the same Design and Tier results in either that same weapon, in most cases, and the next higher Tier, in the case of end-Tier weapons, but the Affinities and Classes of the ingredients are combined. For more on the effect of combinations on Affinities and Classes, see Combine in Vagrant Story Due to Prevalence, no combinations with Staves will be of the material of the Staff. = Blades = Staff with Same Axe with Staff :See Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Staff Combinations There is a tendency for Axes combined with Staves of around the same Tier to create Crossbows, Heavy Maces, or Polearms Design Prevalence: Combinations of Axe and Staff will be the material of the Axe, with an exception. Rare Combinations: A Axe in the first ingredient position with a Staff in the second will create a Axe, Crossbow, Heavy Mace, Polearm, or Staff. Damascus Heavy Mace will combine with any other Design to make a Damascus weapon Crossbow with Staff :See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Great Sword Combinations The combinations of Crossbows and Staves are utterly uniform. There will always be a Morph if the Crossbow is one Tier higher, in which case the combine will produce a Dagger, and if the Crossbow is two Tiers higher, in which case the combine will produce a Great Sword Dagger with Staff :''See Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Staff Combinations Morphs: Just about as irregular in Design-result-per-Tier as it could possibly be. The ratio of Tiers is pretty irregular, also; all of the Morphs occur in combinations with the Dagger at a higher Tier than the Staff, but with 12 Tiers to Dagger, that is not saying much. Crossbows, Heavy Maces, and Polearm The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Crossbow blade; see Design Prevalence and Rare Combinations Great Axe with Staff :''See Great Axe Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations Quite irregular combinations, with the one consistency being a Crossbow result when the Staff is one Tier higher than the Great Axe. When the Tiers are equal, the result is a Heavy Mace except for Bishop's Crosier plus Double Blade yielding Trident. When the Great Axe is one Tier higher, the result is more often than not, a Polearm. All combinations will be of the material of the Great Axe as per Design Prevalence. Great Sword with Staff :''See Great Sword Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations Irregular Morphs creating Crossbows, Heavy Maces, and Polearms Design Prevalence: Great Swords will determine the Material in combinations with Staves Heavy Mace with Staff :See Heavy Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations Morph: Even-Tier combinations yield Polearms, up to Tier six Awl Pike. With Staves one Tier higher, a Crossbow is created, up to Tier five Cranequin. With Heavy Mace one Tier higher, Daggers are created, losing one Tier to go up to Tier five Cinquedea in six Tiers Prevalence: Heavy Mace > all. There are no Rare Combinations of Heavy Mace and other Designs Mace with Staff :See Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations Morph: Entirely regular: Even-Tier combinations yield Crossbow, up to Tier six Lug Crossbow. With Maces one Tier higher, a Heavy Mace is created, up to Tier six Griever. With Maces two Tier higher, Polearms are created, up to Tier six Awl Pike Prevalence: Mace determines the material Rare Combinations: Mace in the first Combine slot and Staff in the second gives results Polearm with Staff :''See Polearm Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Sword Combinations :Morph: Irregular and of poor quality, none higher Tier than six; Crossbow, Dagger and Sword :Design Prevalence: Combinations of Staff and Polearm will be the material of the Polearm. There are no Rare Combinations Sword with Staff :''See Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Sword Combinations Staves, of course, add the most Magic for spellcasting, and their mid-high level Riskbreak Break Art reduces RISK. Spells use up Magic Points at an unsustainable rate, but they offer damage at range that ignores enemy Class. This is better before weapons are raised to high Class levels. Staves combine with swords of roughly the same level in numerous but unpredictable Morphs of many types, to make a Crossbow, Heavy Mace, Mace, or Polearm design. Morph combinations of Staff blades with other blades are conceptually based on the similarity of the staff grip to other long-handled grips. This is true in the case of the available Polearm, Heavy Mace or Crossbow Morphs, and the unavailable Dagger, Sword, Great Sword or Axe, but untrue in the case of Great Axe, which is not an available Morph, and untrue in the case of Mace, which is. See Also * Combinations * Rare Combinations * Weapon Combinations * Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations